Estupida Coca cola
by Gilver2990
Summary: Su pésima suerte más sumado esperar a Aladdin, solo le traen desgracias. crossover Shintaro x Alibaba


Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.

Crossover Kagerou Days y Magi.

Esta historia tiene encuentro con Una brillante luz. En ese la pareja principal es Tsugaro x Morgiana.

En este es Shintaro x Alibaba

( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~ ( ~o.o) ~

Era un día malditamente caluroso, en el cual preferías echarte en la fuente del parque o estar en la bañera de tu casa, ya por ultimo en tu cuarto con todos los ventiladores en toda su potencia. Esos eran los pensamientos de cierto azabeche que traía una expresión de asesino serial.

-Chasqueo la lengua enojado mientras se dirigía a una máquina de refrescos que estaba cerca de los baños del parque- "Maldito calor" -Pensaba-

El pobre Shintaro hubiera preferido quedarse en la base, lo que nunca se iba a imaginar era que el líder Tsugaro le recordara que esta vez a él le tocaba acompañarle para comprar las cosas que necesitaban del mes. Se hubiera negado si no le tuviera respeto/miedo al chico, eso no era el problema, iban acompañados de su hermana Momo, Mary la pequeña medusa y Ene el virus cibernético que lo sacaba de sus casillas las 24 horas del día, de los 365 días del año.

-Rebusco en su bolsillo, una vez hecho saco las monedas que necesitaba y las introdujo en la máquina- Coca Cola -Murmuro ansioso para poder calmar su sed con lo que más amaba en el mundo-

Los cuatro estaban cruzando la calle, pero solo se distrajo por un segundo y cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba solo, podía irse, pero Kido se lo tomaría muy mal si mínimo no los esperaba para ayudarles a cargar las cosas, era mejor ver como el blanco de la ira del líder era Kano.

-Apretó el botón de la bebida que quería y escucho como la maquina hacia ruidos de golpes, por ultimo escucho como cayo algo, introdujo su mano para sacar la lata de refresco y lo abrió- Mmmm.. -El aroma de la bebida lo respiro y comenzó a beberlo, así como empezó, comenzó a ahogarse-

El pobre ojeroso chico tanto quería su bebida favorita que no se dio cuenta que no estaba fría, si no tibia, si absurdo, pero eso le pasaba por estar ansioso. Ahora la lata se encontraba tirada y con el contenido ya esparcido en el suelo, el amante de la Coca Cola no sabía si llorar, gritar o en último caso golpear a alguien, a quien fuera.

-Metió la mano de forma desesperada y saco las monedas que le quedaban, lo cual, al ver que no eran suficientes un aura negra lo comenzó a rodear- Estoy maldito… -Las pocas personas que estaban en el lugar evitaban pasar cerca de el-

Kisaragi Shintaro no pedía gran cosa, solo quería una Coca Cola fría, era su único deseo. Pero por desgracia aparte del día de mierda que estaba teniendo, su destino seria fatídico. Quizás esta pobre alma en pena morirá deshidratado por solo salir aun día de compras y recordar de forma desafortunada que se separó de las personas con las que debía ir de compras, para después ir a encontrar a sus compañeros lo cual, lo más seguro era que Kido lo golpearía una vez que lo viera.

Si nada podía empeorar más.

Usualmente cuando ya comenzaba a alterarse después de una serie de cosas malas que le sucedieran lo ponían histérico, a veces, incluye que hasta sus sentidos estén más presentes, como por ejemplo lograr escuchar a la lejanía el sonido de como abrían una lata y lo irónico que el aroma que emana la Coca llegara hasta las fosas nasales del ojeroso, eso solo significaba peligro.

Enfrente de la fuente al otro extremo, por las bancas, se encontraba un chico rubio. Del cual tenía un peculiar cuerno en la cabeza, ganándose el apodo de unicornio, pero bueno no tenía la culpa de que su cabello no se acomodara. Estaba mirando a todos lados como esperando a alguien, en la mano izquierda tenía aquella lata que traía loco al azabeche.

-Se sentía inquieto al no ver llegar a Aladdin, su pequeño amigo por lo regular n o era impuntual era extraño cuando eso sucedía- ¿Dónde estará? -Los nervios lo estaban matando hasta que para calmarse, tomo un sorbo de la bebida que tenía, de esa forma sus hombros se relajaron hasta el punto de olvidar su entorno. Recobrando las energías de nueva cuenta saco celular y volvió a marcarle al de ojos azules-

El rubio sin ser consiente era observado de forma insistente por Shintaro el cual solo veía idiotizado la lata, despues de todo Alibaba estaba más concentrado en que su pequeño amigo le contestara, volvio a ingerir de la bebida cuando una sombra le hizo voltear a ver. Se asusto al ver aun tipo ojeroso con cara de desquiciado, bueno no tanto como Judar pero eso no queria decir que este tipo fuera fiar. En esos momentos queria irse a su casa, la mirada era muy penetrante en su persona, asi que armandose de valor lo encaro.

¿Buscas algo? -Se atrevio a preguntar, el chico se veia de mal humor asi que sonrio un poco, quizas andaba perdido- Si hay algo en que puedo ayudarte, dimelo

-Parpadeo para responder sin dejar de mirar la lata- Necesito de ese delicioso elixir -Sus ojos apuntaban a lo que deseaba-

-No entendio hasta que vio su mirada en su lata, desconcertado ante la petición, su exprecion cambio a una apenada- Lo siento, de echo acababa de termina...

El pobre rubio no habia terminado de hablar cuando fue jalado de forma brusca de la solapa, esperaba recirbir un puñetazo quizas pero no un maldito beso. Trato de safarse pero el chico lo tenia fuertemente agarrado de la cabeza mientras este profundizaba el beso, se atrevio a colar su lengua en su boca para sentir como exploraba, el azabeche lo acerco a el y solo atino a sujetar con fuerza la sudadera roja del chico. se sentia abrumado mientras su rostro comenzaba a sentirlo.

-Rompio el beso, ahora si viendo a su "victima" pues realmente sintio el delicioso sabor de la Coca cola en sus labios y que decir de lo demas- Con eso es suficiente -Su rostro incluso se suavizo ya no viendose como un zombie-

Solto al rubio que estaba shockeado mientras veia como aquel que primero lo asusta, le pregunta de su bebida pero que lo bese, se iba de forma tranquila. No podia moverse pero si sentia los fuertes latidos de su corazon golpear su pecho, no se dio cuenta que contenia su resperacion hasta que ya no lo vio.

¿Que acaba de pasar? -Se pregunto el pobre unicornio que de forma inmendiata comenzo a restregar su mano contra su boca para asi poder quitar aquella sensación-

¿Que haces Alibaba-kun? -Decia el pequeño Aladdin que venia llegando aun paso tranquilo-

Lo que no se espero es que Alibaba le viera con ojos asesinos y comenzara a corretearlo por todo el parque, echandole en cara por tardarse tanto habia sido atacado, a lo cal un my confudido niño de cabello azul lo evadia con maestria cada que lo queria alcanza, no tenia la culpa de llegar tan tarde.

Mientras que Shintaro iba incluso feliz, a pesar de que sabia que Tsugaro lo golpearia por separarse de ellos, valdria la pena.

~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~) ~ (o.o ~)

Corto como el primero, esta en lazado con el primer crossover de ambas sagas xD el siguiente seguira Aladdin~


End file.
